Various types of heated mats are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a forced air heated mat including a latticework of air channels that direct airflow from a forced air heating source, such as a home heating exhaust or drier vent, to the melting of snow and ice in the driveway or elsewhere about the home and other buildings.